


Four and Flowers

by SilverDragonMS



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flower meanings sprinkled throughout, Flowers, Fluff, Four is nonbinary, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: Four often caught themself looking at the various flowering plants the group passed. They decide to try and make a garden.[This was a gift-fic for the LU server Spring Gift Exchange, and a self-imposed challenge to write fluff only.]
Relationships: Four & Hyrule (Linked Universe)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 170





	Four and Flowers

Four often caught themself looking at the various flowering plants the group passed. Maybe it was because of all the varieties they had found, a warm red filling their chest as they saw new plants they had never seen before, most not being found in their own era, but they soon found a want- no, a strong need to see all of them. 

It was late one night, the heroes electing to make camp in a secluded area they found themselves in, a more mountainous region of who knows whose era when Four spotted a small glimmering blue flower that shone by the light of the moon. They were on watch and with everyone sound asleep, Four didn’t see the harm in slipping away quietly for a moment or two.

Only once they were a sufficient distance away did they draw their sword, holding it up and letting the white light engulf their body. And one became four.

“Okay, Red, what is it with you and flowers all of a sudden?” Blue crossed his arms, eyebrow raised.

“This may sound weird, but… I was thinking… what if when we get back home, we planted a garden?”

“I don’t mind the idea, Red,” Blue spoke again, “I just want to know what started this idea.”

Red fidgeted in place, glancing between the other three nervously, despite the non-judgemental looks they had, obvious curiosity on each of their faces.

“Well… I liked the ones we saw for one thing, and then I was thinking about... when this adventure was over…”

“You want something to remember the others by,” Vio finished, Red nodding at the end.

“That’s not a bad idea at all, though… how are we gonna do it? And what plants?” Green asked, causing them all to grow quiet in thought.

“I could do research when the others aren’t watching,” Vio offered, “I’m sure we could easily find which flowers or plants would be able to survive in our era.”

“Guess I’ll start by asking about what sort of plants-- er flowers the others like,” Green spoke up.

When they all turned to Blue, he shrunk under their gaze, the tips of his ears turning red.

“I’ll… help you plant them I guess… help you pick them out-- er somethin’,” Blue mumbled, Red beaming at him with giddy happiness.

With the plan made, smiles lighting up each face, they raised up their blades returning to one, then heading back to the camp and finishing off their watch shift. 

When they woke the next hero for their shift, settling themself down to sleep, swirling colors of excitement barely let them drift off, thoughts and plans filling their head with vibrant hues, but they found that they didn’t mind tonight.

* * *

They figured out whose era they were in quickly enough. Wild practically jumped to his feet when the slate registered the map of his home. Four listened in on the older heroes’ conversation, talk of heading to the nearest village, which apparently they were in luck since Wild said he knew a shortcut to Hateno. 

With the decision made, they all packed up their belongings, following behind Wild and Hyrule as they made to run straight down the mountain. Four laughed as the two adventurous heroes were yelled at by their predecessors, though seeing as that was truly the only way down the mountain, the group reluctantly agreed to follow their path. Thankfully, Wild only needed to be told once not to shield surf down the mountain.

It wasn’t long until they arrived on flat ground, a small fenced-in house near where they stood with a brilliant blue horse standing in a stall, a small pond next to it surrounded by a rainbow of flowers. 

“Everyone, welcome to Hateno! This here is my house,” Wild beamed, running over to the stall to greet the animal standing inside, “and this is my horse, Safflina.”

Four could see how the old man’s expression seemed to soften slightly at the sight of the mare. Twilight even approached the horse to offer her pets at her muzzle. 

“She’s beautiful,” Time spoke, Wild grinning wide in response.

“I’m glad you think so, it’s been a while since I’ve been back, so—“

“Link, is that you over there?” 

The group froze at the new voice, though Wild’s grin only seemed to grow upon hearing it. A man soon stepped into view from the other side of the stall, dressed in blue save for a pink headband around his head. He smiled once he caught sight of Wild, placing a hand on his hip.

“Glad to see you back with us, Link,” he spoke, “I took care of Safflina for ya, my treat this time. And I see you’ve brought some friends of yours. My name’s Bolson.”

Four could hear Legend and Warriors whispering to each other, and it took a bit of restraint to not call them out on it. Bolson seemed nice enough, listening as Wild introduced everyone and smiling once it was over. 

“Actually, Bolson, do you know if Zelda is still here?”

“You’re in luck, she got here yesterday and has been up in that weird Tech Lab ever since.” 

The Champion brightened at that.

“Well, it was nice meeting all of you. If you need anything, Link here knows where I’ll be,” Bolson spoke, smiling as he walked back the way he came. 

Wild led them all around the side of his house, Four taking in the view of the field spread out over the cliff separating the Champion’s house from the rest of the town. 

“Hey Four, ya coming?”

They startled from their thoughts, turning towards the house and breaking into a run to join the group.

“We may as well split up and resupply. I need to get some stuff to make a meal anyway,” the Champion swiped through his slate as he spoke, “and if there’s time, I need to go to the Tech Lab and talk with Zelda before she leaves.”

No one argued with that, so Four found themself in a group with the Champion and Traveller, off to find ingredients for dinner later that night. As they passed over the bridge that connected the house with the rest of the village, Four marveled at the landscape below them, taking in the sight of the far-off mountains that seemed to stretch on for miles. They passed a few strangely shaped houses, the colors reminding them of their own quad-colored tunic. The thought made a rush of blue rest behind their eyes as they continued to look, annoyance or anger causing pressure to grow.

“Hey, Four! Hurry up!” Wild called out, tearing their gaze from the houses and dispelling the headache, “You’re lagging behind!”

“Sorry,” they called back, hurrying down the hill, “got distracted.”

“It’s not a big deal, just didn’t want to get too separated.”

The steadily growing chatter let them know they were in the village proper, people milling about completing daily tasks or talking to each other. Hyrule seemed to have the same look of curiosity as Four was sure rested on their face. Wild chuckled, leading them into the shop they were next to. Four only caught a glimpse of the odd building on the far off hill behind the village, but it was enough to catch their attention.

“Hey, Wild, what’s that building behind the village?”

“The Ancient Tech Lab,” he replied, though he didn’t look towards them, “I think once I get everything I need here, we could head up there for a bit. I needed to talk to Zelda and Purah while we’re still in my era anyway, may as well do it today.”

Four nodded and stood closer to the Traveller hero who was eyeing the bulb-tipped arrows on display, the sign nearby listing them as bomb arrows. 

“D’you think we’ll need these?”

“Not sure… but I wouldn’t touch them. Just in case.”

Hyrule shrugged, looking away from the arrows. Four could see Wild finishing up paying for ingredients, thanking the man at the counter with a grin as he gestured for them to follow him out.

“That didn’t take long at all,” he grinned, storing the items away in his slate, “now that that’s over, I think the others are still wandering around here…” 

“It’s your era, they won’t be worried, trust me.”

Wild seemed to agree with their words, leading the way through the crowd, past the other shops. Four could see Twilight watching the kids run around the middle of the village with Wind, an amused smile on the elder hero’s face. Legend and Warriors were outside a different shop, conversing with a woman leaning against the entrance. They had to be betting on something stupid, especially considering how Legend seemed to be goading the Captain into doing something or other. 

The Champion led the way over a small stream, past a large Inn and up a path lined with blue-flamed torches. Their pace was hurried despite the steep incline, and they made it to the top within minutes. Four could see the entire village from this vantage point, the view easily taking their breath away. They entered the Lab to find Wild already deep in a conversation with his Zelda while Hyrule was eyeing the several gadgets scattered about. Four, however, was only focused on the bookshelf in the far corner.

Their mind was already alight with violet-red excitement, their feet leading them instantly to the white-haired man standing near it.

“Um, excuse me,” they spoke, gaining the attention and easy smile of the man, “Do you happen to have any books on flowers or plants that I could look through?”

The man simply nodded, grabbing a thick tome from a higher shelf and passing it down. Four smiled wide, turning to settle down against the wall nearby.

“Thank you.”

“No need. Just give it to Link when you’re done with it,” he smiled, turning back to his own book.

Four started leafing through their own book, and as they read, their thoughts began to split.

_ ‘What if we planted Daisies? Don’t they kind of remind you of the Sailor?’ _

_ ‘I don’t disagree with you, Red, but I’m not sure they fit as well as you think. They aren’t really a sea plant-’ _

_ ‘You don’t really expect us to be able to take care of a sea plant, do you Vio? We  _ literally _ couldn’t be further from the sea.’ _

_ ‘Guys, focus. We’re here to figure out which plants we can even get to our era.’ _

_ ‘Duh, Green, but we still need to--’ _

“What’re you looking at Four?”

Their conversation cut off, becoming one once again, leaving a headache behind. They clutched at their head, looking to see Hyrule peering at their book curiously.

“I’m thinking of starting a garden back in my era…"

“Why do I get the feeling there’s a but in there.”

Four groaned.

“Okay, so I want to get flowers or plants from everyone’s era so that I have something to remember everyone by I guess? But how the heck am I supposed to even take care of some of these plants?”

“You’re talking about the Sailor’s era, aren’t you,” Hyrule stated.

Four nodded, sighing tiredly. Hyrule took a seat next to him, peering over the small hero’s shoulder.

“You know, I bet I know someone who could figure out how to get this to work out how you want it to.”

Four only watched with barely concealed amazement as the princess and Wild walked over and started discussing ways to get plants to thrive in Four’s era where they wouldn’t otherwise survive. Wild showed off his slate, pages upon pages of pictures, and the flowers they depicted themselves taking place there. It seemed that they weren’t the only ones with this idea. They smiled wide, a warm red spreading through them as they listened to the others talk. Things were working out for them it seemed.

* * *

It wasn’t long until they arrived at Four’s era, close by the forge the smith ran. By now, the group was aware of the plan they had, to make a garden with a variety of plants from every era. Wild had gotten tools and pots that were made with Sheikah tech, they would easily keep the more difficult to care for plants alive, even while Four was on their current quest.

Once the group had gotten settled in Four’s home, the smallest hero started finding a nice spot outside and near the house. One by one, the rest followed, sleeves pushed up and armor long since put away, watching the excitement on the young smith’s face. Four took a moment to watch as the area got cleared of weeds and the dirt turned over to make room for the plants. They decided now was as good a time as ever, and besides, they all agreed that they wanted to help plant the garden anyway.

Four ran back inside, pulling their sword out and raising it up. A flash of white light, four grinning faces, and the four boys ran outside to help plant. No questions were asked, the group only glancing at the newcomers for a moment before returning to what they were doing. Soon, Wild started pulling the plants from his Slate. Hawk grass and Hibiscuses, Silent Princesses and Goddess Flowers, Daisies, Tulips, Swift Violets, and Geranium flowers. When they were all put in place, the heroes tired and dirty but satisfied with their work, they saw the four colorful boys smiling wide.

“Guess it all worked out, huh?” Blue spoke, Red turning to the other heroes beaming.

“Thanks so much for doing this!”

“No need to thank us,” Hyrule smiled back, “though, out of curiosity, who planted that other flower?”

The four looked confused until Vio spotted what the Traveller was referring to. There, next to the violets was a small patch of dark-colored forget-me-nots. Vio said nothing, only looking at them, smiling sadly. He could hear Red asking Wild, but the Champion seemed just as confused by their appearance as the rest of them.

“Just leave them there,” Green said, a small smile on his own face as he watched Vio, “I think they fit in perfectly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a self-imposed challenge. I think I did an okay job, but I don't think I can write straight fluff again. 
> 
> And now for flower meanings, cuz I actually decided to try and do research while writing this:  
> Daisies- Innocence, hope  
> Hibiscuses- delicate beauty [Legend planted these]  
> Tulip- red tulips = declaration of love [Malon's favorite flowers]  
> Geranium- True friendship  
> Forget-me-nots- memories, don't forget me [it's Shadow]


End file.
